A Tale
by waveblade23634
Summary: Yifan pulang. Ke Canada, selama entahlah. Saat itu aku merasa seperti dibenamkan kekuali besar, gelap, tersesat, rasanya ingin menangis keras-keras. Dan setelahnya itulah yg aku lakukan, menangis keras-keras.


Terdengar suara bedebum keras dari arah jam 12, aku menoleh. Mendapati beberapa anak bergerombol mengelilingi sesuatu. Aku memicingkan mata, terlihat Wendy si paus sedang berjongkok, berlumuran sesuatu yg terlihat menjijikan. Hidungku mengernyit, bahkan baunya yg tidak sedap tercium dari sini.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Dua tahun aku bersekolah disini, hampir ratusan bahkan ribuan – oh oke ini dramatis – tapi sungguh aku sudah melihat hal seperti ini berulang-ulang sampai rasanya sudah ribuan kali. Dan yg membuatku paling muak adalah karena tak ada yg bisa kulakuan.

Hanya menunggu sampai kumpulan anak perempuan itu pergi dan aku akan membantu Wendy berdiri, mengantarnya ke toilet untuk membersihkan diri.

Seperti yg kulakukan sekarang, setelah melihat para murid-murid peremuan itu melenggang pergi, aku bergegas menghampiri Wendy. Dia mendongak untuk melihat apakah aku salah satu dari siswi-siswi itu, dan setelah itu dia tersenyum kecil melihat bahwa aku bukanlah salah satu dari para dari mereka – oh yg benar saja, jika aku jadi salah satu dari mereka – aku mengulurkan tanganku, dan Wendy menyambutnya. Agak susah memang dengan perbedaan ukuran kami, tapi aku tetap menariknya berdiri.

"Ayo", ini seperti sebuah rutinitas menurutku mengantarnya kekamar mandi, membantunya membersihkan diri, dan sedikit membagi bekalku. Setelah itu saat bel masuk berbunyi dia akan kembali ke kelas nya setelah mengucapkan terima kasih padaku.

Hari ini berjalan lamban. Rutinitas menyebalkan memenuhi hariku. Sayangnya hari menyebalkan ini belum berarkhir. Ingatanku kembali saat pagi tadi, saat melihat Wendy menerima tindakan menyimpang dari para siswi-jalang. Dan lebih bodohnya lagi suadara kembarku adalah salah satu dari para siswa itu.

Aku berjalan menuju cafetaria. Salah satu tempat yg ada di urutan paling bawah dalam daftar 'kunjungan tempat-tempat di sekolah' milikku. Aku benar-benar muak saat harus berjalan menuju tempat terkutuk itu. Saat aku bilang tempat ini terkutuk ini benar-benar tempat terkutuk. Dengan siswi perempuan yg saling berteriak dan siswa laki-laki yg saling memperebutkan tempat-tempat terbaik di cafeteria juga beberapa anak – dengan pasangannya masing-masing – yg sedang bercumbu di pojok cafeteria – ini yg paling membuatku mual.

Tapi malang aku lupa membawa bekal lebih hari ini. Saat biasanya aku akan mebawa bekal double – untukku & Wendy – hari ini aku lupa. Membuat ku harus merelakan tenaga dan kondisi psikisku untuk mengunjungi tempat ini.

Aku mulai mengantri, dengan perasaan muak dan telinga yg berdenging mendengar umpatan-umpatan yg dilontarkan oleh siswa laki-laki juga kikikan menijikan dari para siswi perempuan – kelakuan khas remaja puber. Aku benar-benar harus cepat keluar dari sini sebelum aku benar- benar muntah dinampan salah satu murid. Saat aku mencapai konter untuk memesan aku merasa sedikit lega – sedikit, karna aku belum benar-benar keluar tempat terkutuk ini – dengan nafas yg kutahan dan bicara super cepat aku memesan. Setelah mendapatkan apa yg inginkan aku berjalan cepat menuju keluar, sangat cepat. Sebelum suara yg melengking menginterupsi langkahku. Saudara kembarku. Aku menghela nafas dalam. Ini benar-benar hari yg menyebalkan.

"Hai saudaraku", aku mengumpat dalam hati.

Dan akhirnya aku berbalik menghadap saudaraku.

"Hai" , balasku.

"Kau tahu hari ini ayah dan ibu akan kembali ke Prancis", otakku berputar cepat. Oke, ini hanya berarti satu hal.

"Baiklah aku akan menginap dirumah paman malam sabtu ini", sesaat saudaraku terkikik.

"Kau memang benar-benar saudaraku yg paling baik", dia merangkulku sekilas. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyum miring.

Saat aku berpikir ini akan berakhir dan aku akan keluar dari tempat ini, sebuah suara khas anak laki-laki yg sedang mengalami masa puber menyela langkahku, lagi. Aku benar-benar mengumpat kali ini.

"Kenapa kau harus ke rumah pamanmu? Kau bisa bergabung dengan kami bukan?", ada saat-saat dimana aku ingin menendang seseorang tepat di wajahnya sambil mengumpat keras-keras dan saat-saat seperti itu adalah sekarang.

Tapi aku tak akan melakukannya, tentu. Jadi aku hanya berbalik. Setelah menghirup napas sedalam-dalamnya. Mencoba sabar.

"Tidak. Terima kasih, Yifan. Banyak pekerjaan rumah yg harus kukerjakan kau tahu" , dia kelihatan sedikit kaget saat aku memanggil nama cinanya.

"Oh tentu, panda kecil ini tak akan mungkin bergabung dengan pesta kita, Krissie", membuatku mendengus kecil.

"Kau benar", aku mecoba untuk tetap tenang.

"Oh sayang sekali", terlihat kilatan kecewa di mata dark-brown Yifan.

"Sudahlah, Krissie. Tao-ie harus menghabiskan makan siangnya", satu hal yg aku yakin adalah bahwa saudara kembarku tak akan memenangkan piala 'Saudara Kembar Terbaik'.

Saat melangkah keluar gerbang sekolah aku merasa ini adalah yg udara yg benar. Udara yg benar-benar udara. Bukan udara yg harus mebuat mu bernapas melalui mulut, bukan udara yg sarat dengan konspirasi, juga bukan udara yg kental dengan bau gas-gas beracun – sendawa dan kentut.

Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki hari ini. Masih jam empat sore, benar-benar saat yg tepat untuk jalan kaki, dengan angin musim gugur yg berhembus pelan. Guangzhou dimusim gugur saat sore memang menenangkan.

Tapi saat tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundakku dari belakang aku tahu ini tak akan jadi sore yg tenang.

Suara berat khas anak laki-laki yg sedang mengalami masa puber familiar menyapa pendengaran ku. Wu Yifan.

"Hai", aku melambatkan langkah ku, berbalik, dan balas menyapanya.

Mata dark-brown Yifan adalah hal pertama yg menyita pandanganku. Rambutnya yg juga sama-sama coklat gelap terlihat berantakan di terpa angin musim gugur menambahkan kesan dramatis. Dia mengenakan kemeja putih dengan bagian lengan yg di gulung sampai siku, di padukan dengan celana bahan berwarna hitam. Tas kanvasnya hanya disampirkan asal-asalan dibahu kanannya. Sayangnya dia adalah salah satu kroni saudara kembarku.

"Mana mobilmu?", aku meliriknya sekilas yg mulai berjalan menyamai langkahku. Dia mengedikan bahunya sekilas

"Kupikir Guangzhou dimusim gugur saat sore hari adalah saat-saat yg menenangkan", dia menatapku dengan mata dark-brown nya, membuat tanganku seketika berubah dingin dan berkeringat.

Aku hanya bergumam pelan sambil mengangguk tanda setuju. Setelahnya kami berjalan dalam diam. Salah besar saat aku berpikir ini bukan sore yg tenang. Kenyataannya ini adalah sore yg tenang sekaligus menegangkan – dalam artian yg baik – saat aku berjalan dengan 'the most wanted boy in school'. Atau harusku bilang ini hanya sore menenangkan-menegangkan lainnya.

Aku bisa melihat atap merah rumah pamanku yg mencolok. Yifan masih berjalan di sebelahku dalam diam. Kebetulan yg manis saat aku tahu bahwa rumahnya berseberangan dengan rumah pamanku. Saat aku mencapai gerbang rumah pamanku kami berhenti.

"Sampai jumpa, Peach", Yifan sedikit melambaikan tangannya.

Aku membalasnya hanya dengan anggukan singkat, setelah membuka gerbang rumah pamanku aku mulai berjalan masuk tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi. Aku menghela nafas panjang, dan mulai berjalan masuk. Saat akhirnya aku mencapai pintu rumah pamanku, aku langsung membukanya.

Terlihat ruang tamu dengan perapian yg menyala, membiaskan bayangan paman pada lantai marmer rumahnya.

"Kau sudah datang, Tao-er. Kemarilah", aku meringis kecil.

Pamanku yg sekarang mengenakan gaun tidur berwarna merah jambu lengkap dengan topi berwarna senada. Dengan selimut tua yg kelihatannya sangat tebal berwarna merah marun, menyelubungi tubuhnya yg tambun. Uap dari cangkir teh di sebelahnya terlihat mengepul. Sangat cocok untuk musim gugur seperti sekarang ini.

"Hai paman", aku mengangkat tanganku sedikit, menjatuhkan tas ku sembarangan dan mulai menghampirinya. Duduk dilengan sofa yg sedang pamanku duduki sekarang, mengamati api di perapian, banyak hal yg melintas di pikiranku. Wendy, Yixing – saudari kembarku, Yifan, Wendy lagi, sekolah, Yifan lagi. Setelah itu pikiranku di penuhi olehYifan. Rambut coklat gelapnya, mata dark-brown yg menghipnotis.

"Memikirkan bocah itu lagi, Tao-er?", aku mengerang pelan. Pamanku selalu memanggil Yifan dengan sebutan 'bocah', dan pamanku selalu tahu saat aku mulai memikirkan Yifan.

"Apakah Yixing mengadakan pesta lagi malam ini?", aku memandang pamanku dengan tatapan malas. Memang untuk alasan apa lagi aku ke sini?

"Oh oke oke, ini memang bukan hari yg baik untukmu, segeralah mandi, dan aku masih menyisakan teh di dapur". Aku merangkul pamanku sekilas tanda berterima kasih. Lalu mulai bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah mandi aku bergegas ke dapur, mengambil cangkir, dan menuangkan teh ke dalamnya. Aku menarik kursi untuk duduk menghadap jendela disebelah pantry. Kebetulan yg manis – lagi – karna dengan posisi seperti ini aku bisa melihat rumah Yifan yg ada di seberang. Melihat Yifan sedang menyirami tanaman dihalaman rumahnya, hanya dengan kaos berwaran hitam, dan celana pendek putih.

Masih jam lima sore. Dan saat seperti inilah yg bisa kunamakan dengan hidup.

Sampai saat pandangan Yifan yg tiba-tiba mengarah padaku. Sial. Matanya menatapku lurus-lurus. Lalu dia tersenyum kecil sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sudah kepalang basah, jadi aku hanya mengangkat cangkir teh miliku sedikit ke atas. Setelah itu fokusnya beralih lagi pada tanaman yg dia sirami tadi.

Aku menghela nafas lega.

"Kau terlihat seperti orang kesemutan saat mengangkat cangkirmu tadi, efek bocah itu memang dahsyat", kelegaanku di sela dengan tawa paman yg terdengar memenuhi dapur kecilnya.

Aku mendecak kesal, "Oh, hentikan paman".

Sesaat kemudian paman menghetikan tawanya, meskipun dengan cengiran lebar yg tersisa. Dia menghampiriku setelah itu, berdiri di sebelahku, menyenderkan tubuh tambunnya di lengan kursiku sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Dia memang tampan, sangat tampan malah. Kalau aku jadi kau aku akan berteriak kencang saat merasakan kedatangan nya – aku mendengus mendengar ini – oh, jangan seperti itu, Tao-er. Lihat Yixing, dia bahkan pernah mencium pipi bocah rambut pirang itu. Ya ampun."

Yixing memang pernah mencium pipi Yifan. Saat Yifan mengantarnya pulang beberapa waktu lalu. Paman yg kebetulan melihat kejadian itu menepuk bahuku beberapa kali, berusaha menguatkan. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil. Bukan hal yg besar.

"Tapi tanggapan bocah itu terasa negative. Kupikir dia menyukaimu, Tao-er. Instingku selalu benar kau tahu", setelah itu paman berjalan ke luar dapur.

Insting paman memang selalu benar. Dulu, dulu sekali saat aku masih berumur lima tahun paman pernah berkata kalau akan terjadi sesuatu yg buruk pada Dad, dan itu terjadi. Beberapa jam setelah paman mengatakan instingnya, mobil yg Dad kendarai mengalami kecelakaan hanya luka ringan memang, tapi itu sudah membuktikan keakuratan insting paman. Dan beberapa insting paman yg lain.

Paman mengingatkanku pada Sybill Trelawney, dalam versi yg sangat berbeda. Beri cetak tebal pada kata sangat.

Saat akhirnya matahari mulai tenggelam dan malam menggelap, aku naik kelantai dua di rumah pamanku. Masuk kesalah satu kamar yg memang selalu kutempati saat menginap di rumah paman. Merangkak ke atas kasur dan berbaring telentang, mengamati langit-langit kamar dengan cat yg mulai mengelupas.

Mataku terasa berat, kupikir setelah ini aku akan tidur. Dan itu lebih baik, sebelum aku mendengar suara aneh dari arah balkon, membuatku kaget dan terbangun. Aku mendapati diriku berjalan kearah balkon. Saat balkon terbuka, rasanya aku ingin menghilang atau menjerit keras-keras atau apapun asal tidak berhadapan dengan kenyataan seperti ini.

Yifan dengan pakaian yg sama yg seperti ia kenakan tadi sore, berdiri di balkonku saat ini, sambil tersenyum lebar-lebar.

"A-apa, apa yg kau lakukan disini?", alih-alih berteriak dan menghilangkan diri, aku malah tergagagp seperti ini.

"Entahlah, aku hanya ingin berkunjung", dia menjawab sambil mengedikan sedikit bahunya.

Oke, ini mulai menjengkelkan."Kau bisa menggunakan pintu, idiot", aku berbisik.

"Itu terlalu kuno, Peach. Toh aku juga sudah sering kesini lewat jendela", dia menjawab masih dengan senyum manis – seksinya – itu.

Aku memutar bola mataku jengkel. "Sebenarnya apa yg kau inginkan, Yifan?"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang aku hanya ingin berkunjung, Peach", dia membalas sambil berjalan mendekat kearahku. Sampai akhirnya dia benar-benar tepat didepanku. Dan kurasa ini terlalu dekat, karena tanganku mencengkram bagian depan kaosnya, mencegah agar Yifan tidak mencoba untuk lebih dekat lagi.

Aku mendongak, menatap matanya. Pilihan yg salah karena tanganku mulai dingin dan berkeringat. "Apa?", aku bertanya.

Yifan malah mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku, membuta cengkramanku di bagian depan kaosnya mengetat. Saat bibirnya menyentuh bibirku, aku benar-benar lupa akan apapun. Aku mendapati diriku mengalungkan kedua lenganku keleher Yifan, menariknya lebih dekat. Dan itu terjadi setelah Yifan melumat bibir bawahku, dan memeluk pinggangku.

Kami berciuman sangat lama, kurasa. Karena setiap kali aku melepas ciuman kami untuk menarik nafas, Yifan akan kembali menciumku, begitu seterusnya.

Sampai saat aku mendorong dadanya lebih kuat, saat itulah Yifan benar-benar menghentikan ciuman kami. Aku terengah-engah, mencoba mengatur nafas, sambil menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajahku yg merah padam.

"A-apa?", aku masih bingung dengan keadaan ini. Tiba-tiba Yifan dikamarku, dan menciumku. Ini gila. Lebih gila karena aku membalas ciumanya.

Saat akhirnya aku merasakan jari-jari Yifan mengangkat wajahku untuk memandang wajahnya. Aku memejamkan mataku rapat. Takut, shock, dan lain-lain.

"Hei, Peach, buka matamu", suara Yifan terasa sangat dekat.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, melihat wajah Yifan yg terlampau dekat dengan wajahku. Dahi kami menempel satu sama lain.

"K-kau….. a-apa", perasaan terkejut dan bingung masih memenuhiku. Yifan terkekeh melihat kebingunganku. Membuatku mengernyit, menambah kebingunganku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita duduk?", setelah itu aku tersadar kami masih berpelukan, segera aku melepaskan diri dari Yifan. Masih dengan menunduk.

"E-eh, mungkin sebaiknya kau pulang, a-aku ingin tidur," aku menjawab sambil berjalan mundur kearah kasur, dan mendudukan diri dipinggiran kasur, berharap Yifan benar-benar pulang. Tapi nyatanya dia malah menghampiriku, dan duduk disampingku.

"Tapi aku tidak sepemikiran denganmu, Peach," jawabnya, membuatku menunduk lebih dalam.

"Kenapa kau tidak datang ke pesta Yixing?", aku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku mulai bosan dengan rutinitas seperti itu", dia menjawab dengan menengadahkan kepala, menatap langit-langit kamarku.

"Kenapa? Yixing akan sangat kecewa", itu benar, mungkin saat ini Yixing sedang didepan gerbang rumah kami, menunggu kedatangan Yifan.

"Entahlah, aku memang tidak pernah minat dengan kegiatan seperti itu," jawabanya membuatku menoleh padanya, mengernyit bingung. Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah selama ini dia selalu mengikuti setiap pesta yg diadakan Yixing.

"Aku tidak minat, Peach", sesaat kupikir dia adalah cenayang, tapi setelahnya aku menyadari bahwa aku telah menyuarakan pertanyaan yg lewat dikepalaku barusan. Aku kembali menundukan kepalaku, tak tau harus apa. Saat aku akan membuka mulut, sekedar untuk mengisi keheningan gila ini, Yifan malah membaringkan tubuhnya disebelahku yg masih dalam posisi duduk. Ini membuatku gila, serius.

"Hei kemarilah, Peach,", dia menarik pinggangku mundur, membuatku berbaring disebelahnya dengan jarak yg terlampau dekat. Ini gila, gila.

"A-apa?", tak ada jawaban, Yifan hanya menatapku. Dia kelihatan sedih, atau bingung. Terlalu banyak perasaan dimata dark-brownnya.

"Kenapa?", aku mengulurkan tanganku, mengelus pipi Yifan. Ini gila, aku tahu. Tapi aku merasa sesuatu akan terjadi, seperti hanya ini kesempatan untuk bertemu Yifan. Jadi kalau memang benar Yifan akan pergi atau apa, aku masih bisa mengingat bentuk wajahnya. Yifan balas menggenggam tanganku yg masih mengelus pipinya. Merangkul pinggangku dengan tangannya yg bebas, dan menarikku untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Aku hanya menuruti apapun yg Yifan lakukan, karena semakin lama firasat itu benar terasa nyata, seperti benar-benar akan terjadi.

"Setelah hari kelulusan aku akan kembali ke Canada," Yifan berbisik didepan wajahku. Yifan memang murid pindahan dari Canada, tapi orang tuanya berdarah cina, kalau tidak salah. Kata Yixing diCanada Yifan terbiasa dipanggil Kris. Tapi aku lebih suka memanggil nama cinanya.

Dulu saat pertama kali dia pindah ke Guangzhou, Yifan sering berjalan pulang bersamaku, dan juga berkunjung kekamarku seperti ini – minus ciuman dan saling berangkulan. Tapi saat Yixing mengetahui kalau aku dekat dengan murid baru-tampan, dia seperti merebut Yifan dariku. Ini konyol, tapi seperti itulah Yixing. Yifan jadi jarang pulang besamaku, atau berkunjung kekamarku, dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Yixing.

"Maaf aku jadi jarang bersamamu akhir-akhir ini, malah disaat-saat terakhir seperti ini aku mendatangimu, aku bodoh", nadanya penuh dengan penyesalan, aku kembali mengelus pipinya, sambil mengangkat bahu sedikit, mengisyaratkan kalau ini bukan hal besar. Yifan menghela nafas panjang setelahnya, lalu menyurukan wajahnya diceruk leherku. Ini membuatku kaget setengah mati.

"Y-Yifan….", nafasnya membuatku geli. Aku mencoba untuk mendorongnya agar dia agak menjauh, tapi yg ada malah dia mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggangku, dan benar-benar menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leherku.

"Ssstt, diam, Peach," dan aku benar-benar setelahnya. Merasakan deru nafas Yifan.

"Peach," masih dengan posisi yg sama Yifan memanggilku. Aku merasakan bibir hangat Yifan bergerak dikulit leherku, membuatku merasa aneh.

"Y-ya?, balasku tergagap.

"Berjanjilah untuk menunggu sampai aku kembali kesini", setelah dia mengatakan itu, Yifan mengecup leherku sekilas, lalu bangkit duduk melepaskan pelukan kami. Aku merasa kehilangan, aneh. Tapi akhirnya aku ikut bangkit dan duduk disebelah Yifan.

"Menunggu? Untuk apa?", jujur aku bingung. Yifan menoleh kearahku, raut wajahnya terlihat terluka. Aku mengatakan hal yg salah, ya?

"Cukup menungguku, Peach. Hanya itu," setelahnya dia bangkit dan berjalan menuju jendela, dan akhirnya menghilang. Dia pulang.

Yifan pulang. KeCanada, selama entahlah. Saat itu aku merasa seperti dibenamkan kekuali besar, gelap, tersesat, rasanya ingin menangis keras-keras. Dan setelahnya itulah yg aku lakukan, menangis keras-keras.


End file.
